1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for creating and maintaining biometric secure containers such as safe deposit boxes by requiring a person seeking access to the secure container or facility to have a biometric match with biometric data previously provided by that person stored in a database, before the person can be permitted access to the secure container or facility. This invention also relates to methods and apparatus for creating and maintaining biometric secure locking systems for regulating access to one or more locks, by requiring a person seeking access to the secure container or facility to have matches, such as a biometric match with biometric data previously provided by that person stored in a database, a pin or code, and/or credential enrollment and usage. An electronically readable identifier, such as a card that can be authenticated, entry of a pin or passcode, and a biometric identification match may be required before the person can be permitted access to the lock, and/or the secure facility or component regulated by the lock or electronic cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic lock cylinders are used to secure access to structures, containers and other areas or objects to which access is to be regulated. One example of an electronic lock cylinder is set forth in German Patent Document DE 8,700,375.9, which discloses an electronic double-lock cylinder comprising two coaxially rotatable cylinder cores in bores of cylinder sections of its profile housing. The cylinder cores are lockable relative to the profile housing by mechanical tumblers and include a keyway, extending in the direction of the cylinder axis, for a flat key controlling the tumblers. The two cylinder sections of the profile housing are joined by a common root section projecting radially from the cylinder sections, and accommodate a lockable part capable of coupling alternately with the two cylinder cores. In addition to the mechanical locking function of the flat key, means are provided for transmitting control information, e.g., including coding information, between the lock cylinder and the flat key. Specifically, an information detection means responding contactless to control information signals of a control circuit of the flat key is disposed at the profile housing in the region of at least one of the cylinder cores. The information detection means at the profile housing is connected to a control and power-supply circuit disposed with at least some of its circuit components separate from the lock cylinder, i.e., externally, by means of a cable which includes a plug connector. In the known lock cylinder, the plug connector is disposed at the free end of a cable section connected firmly to the lock cylinder by its other end.
Electronic keys and locks are discussed in our prior patent application Ser. No. 13/688,912, where the electronic key has a rechargeable power supply and is electronically programmable to open an electronically programmable lock. There is a discussion of safe deposit boxes employed with the electronic key and locks.
Safe deposit boxes and teller lock boxes have been used in banks and other financial institutions for many years. The typical safe deposit box requires two mechanical keys for the box to be opened. When a customer goes to the bank and seeks access to the customer's safe deposit box, the customer must sign a card indicating that the customer is requesting access to the safe deposit box and the customer must have the customer's key for that particular customer's safe deposit box. A bank employee then obtains the bank's key for the safe deposit box, whereupon the customer and the bank employee enter a secure area, typically within the bank vault, where the safe deposit boxes are located. The customer then inserts the customer's key into one of the lock portions of the safe deposit box and the bank employee inserts the bank's key into a second lock portion of the safe deposit box. When both keys are turned, the two lock portions move the lock to the open position, whereupon the safe deposit box can be removed and the customer may access the box to conduct the customer's business. When the customer is finished with his or her business, the customer must summon the bank employee with the bank's key whereupon the safe deposit box is inserted back into its slot in which the box resides, the door to the safe deposit box is closed, the customer inserts the customer's key into one of the lock portions of the safe deposit box door and the bank employee inserts the bank's key into the other lock portion of the safe deposit box door, the customer and the bank employee then turn their keys thereby locking the safe deposit box door against intrusion by unauthorized personnel.
Similarly to the operation of the traditional safe deposit box, nearly every bank teller has a teller drawer in which cash and perhaps checks, that are processed by that particular teller during the teller's shift of work, are kept. Typically such a teller drawer has a two lock part similarly to a safe deposit box. Currency is typically deposited into the teller's drawer through a slot that is much too small for a human hand to pass through. When it is desired to open the teller's drawer, the teller summons a colleague employed by the bank. The teller and the bank colleague each have a key, with the bank colleague having the bank's so-called master key. The teller and the bank employee insert the respective keys into two separate lock portions that maintain the teller drawer secure. The teller and the bank employee then duplicate the procedure followed by the bank employee and the bank customer as described above, opening the lock using the two keys thereby providing access to the teller drawer so that the currency may be removed, other valuables may be stored in the teller drawer, etc.
These procedures are cumbersome, time-consuming and require a bank employee to participate in each operation.